


Why Don't I Change? (Gift for My School Friends)

by Ironic_CheeseCake



Series: Rosefall Academy of the Arts [1]
Category: Rosefall Academy, Swapfell (AU), Swaptale (AU), Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But It's Realistic, F/F, F/M, Kinda a Reverse Harem, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Harems Are Never Realistic, RosefallAcademy, School Shootings, Tags Are Hard, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_CheeseCake/pseuds/Ironic_CheeseCake
Summary: >Character Names<Cami-Anne/Candy-CakeVictoria/SketchbookGrace/Microsoft PaintNick/Cursed ImagesConnor/Panic MasterDaniel/Rick HentaiStephano/ComfortTori/Lovely PockyNatalia/Tali-BirdEmony/Taki-TakiNykira/KiwiNyree/CheeseCakeSisLilly/Flower PowerEmily/SaladJoanna/Art Boi-Gurl-PersonLarissa/Eggplant GurlWunhunid/Water Bottle





	Why Don't I Change? (Gift for My School Friends)

Beep beep beep beep be-  
A groan could be heard from the second door down the hall as Cami-Anne snapped her hand out, shutting off her alarm as her eyes flutter open. Yawning, she brushed her short, pink hair out of her eyes before standing. Grabbing her phone, Cami-Anne messaged her twin sister while pulling on her school uniform.  
-Messages-  
Candy-Cake: hey vic. wake up. boi i ain't waiting 4 u at school lol  
Sketchbook: oof kk i'm up  
Sketchbook: u wanna see end game this weekend?  
Cami-Anne groaned out in frustration, partially due to the fact that her comb was now stuck in her hair, but mainly due to her going out of state that weekend with her father.  
-Messages-  
Candy-Cake: ugh can't. going to nrth car-o-lena with dad. wish i could tho  
Sketchbook: oof  
Sketchbook: welp imma see it. yolo  
Candy-Cake: don't spoil plz  
Sketchbook: kk  
Cami-Anne set her phone down, slinking out into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast. Her mother was already awake, taking calls for her company with the signature, "Hello, thank you so much for calling Ebbot Inc.! How may I assist you?"  
Pulling out the loaf of bread from the fridge, Cami-Anne put the bread on the toaster before heading to the bathroom to check her appearance. Her ombré pink hair was styled short, curled from the braids she'd left her hair in the night before. The black glasses resting on the bridge of her nose surrounded hazel eyes, and her tanned skin was dotted with bruises from playing soccer and field hockey.  
Cami-Anne smiled, pleased with the fact that she didn't look like an absolute abomination, then pulled on the collar of her white button up. She wished that the school had more "No Uniform" days; the navy-blue skirt she wore was a little too small, and the knee-high socks and black loafers that were required were just embarrassing to wear. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she headed back to the kitchen to spread butter on her toast, before grabbing her bag and half-finished homework.  
———————————————————————————————————————-  
Wireless headphones resting on his head, Daniel rested his head on the glass frame of the window, closing his eyes in fatigue. The screams of laughter sounding from the back of the bus were drowned out by his music. He honestly didn't even know what was playing. He'd just turned on auto play and let YouTube do its thing. He opened his eyes, studying his reflection.  
A dark beanie covered his shaggy chestnut-brown hair, which he'd repeatedly have to brush aside. The bangs of his hair fell in front of his bright, sea-green eyes. A black eye patch covered his right eye, the accident that had occurred two years ago leaving it's mark as an ugly scar and permanent blindness. The pale complexion was the mark of hours, days even, sitting inside and creating sh*t-post for his YouTube channel. Tall and lanky, he stood at about 5'9, which meant he was frequently subjected to the wrath of shorter students, who would constantly ask for his height. As if he was capable of just giving his height away.  
He looked up as the bus creaked slowly to a stop. Cami-Anne rushed onto the bus, flopping into her usual seat.  
They should've ran when they had the chance.


End file.
